How it ends
by Isabelle J
Summary: Septième année d'étude à Poudlard pour Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily. Cours, amitiés, amours, projets et déceptions... Voici quelques journées de cette année 1977, racontées par Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteure__ : L'histoire se passe en 1977. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Severus & co sont alors en septième année à Poudlard (rappel : année durant laquelle James et Lily commencent à sortir ensemble)._

_Le chapitre 1 se situe début Novembre._

_Il y a bien sûr des spoilers sur toute la série –je précise, au cas où il existe encore quelqu'un qui n'ait pas déjà dévoré tous les livres- et les personnages/lieux/références magiques appartiennent à Jk Rowling._

_Ah, oui: désolée pour la mise en page peut-être pas très agréable à lire, mais les alinéas n'ont pas survécu au passage de Word à . Enfin, le lecteur peut jouer sur la présentation il me semble ^^  
_

_So.. Enjoy !  
_

_

* * *

  
_

How it ends

Chapitre 1

**I wish you can accept.**

— Hey… Lily... ?

Je sursautai et tournai un peu trop brusquement la tête sur ma droite. Adossé à une fenêtre, dans une alcôve du couloir, Severus Rogue me fixait du regard. C'est du moins l'idée que je m'en fis car le noir profond de cette nuit sans lune s'infiltrait jusque dans le château. Je m'arrêtai, et pinçai mes lèvres de façon réprobatrice.

— Tu ne devrais pas être là, Sev…

Comme je ne bougeais pas, il sortit de sa cachette en affichant un sourire mesquin.

— Ces règles de couvre-feu sont idiotes, je l'ai toujours dit.

Le regard que je lui lançai lui fit reprendre un air sérieux. Il soupira.

— Bon d'accord... J'avais envie de te parler, et je savais que tu étais de ronde ce soir.

Il me dépassa et commença à marcher lentement, ne doutant pas un instant du fait que j'acceptais sa compagnie. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

— Il y a de nombreux autres moments où tu peux me parler sans enfreindre le règlement, Severus.

Les rares torches allumées sur les murs faisaient danser des ombres autour de nous, et, comme à leur habitude à cette heure-ci, les occupants des tableaux étaient tous endormis profondément. La moue qu'afficha Severus aurait suffi à sa réponse, mais il ne se garda pas de ses éternels sarcasmes.

— Ah oui ? Laisse-moi voir… Peut-être au petit-déjeuner, quand tu es assise en face de _Potter _?

Un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres, et je fronçai les sourcils.

— …Ou bien entre les cours, quand tu traînes avec Black en faisant les yeux doux à _Potter _? Ou encore à midi ? Ah non, suis-je bête, _Potter_ réserve cette heure pour te bécot…

— Tais-toi.

Mon ton était sec, mais quand mon regard croisa le sien son expression était dépourvue de tout remord. Au contraire, ses yeux exprimaient maintenant la colère, et même la haine. Pas contre moi, je le savais bien, mais cela n'empêcha pas le bouillonnement d'enfler dans ma poitrine.

— Tais-toi Severus. J'en ai assez de tes critiques. Plus qu'assez.

Je ne souhaitais pas me plonger une énième fois dans la dispute bornée qui allait suivre inévitablement.

— Rentre dans ton dortoir. Je ne suis pas la seule à être de ronde ce soir. Remus fermerait sûrement les yeux s'il te trouvait avec moi, mais je doute que ce soit le cas du Professeur McGonagall.

Je stoppai net mes pas et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, les sourcils froncés par la colère, plus préfète qu'amie en cet instant. Ses cheveux gras lui tombant sur le visage, il arborait une mine renfrognée.

— Je prends le risque, répondit-il un ton froid. Et je dirai que je ne t'ai pas écoutée quand tu m'as dit de retourner aux cachots, si on se fait pincer.

Il savait très bien que là n'était pas la raison. Il m'avait fâchée, et avait eu conscience qu'il le ferait avant même de prononcer sa tirade. Mais, comme toujours, il ne pensait qu'à lui et à sa jalousie haineuse. Sans prévenir, je repris ma marche à pas rapides. Le connaissant, il ne servait à rien de discuter.

— Lily, attends !

Non. J'entendis ses pas précipités pour me rattraper.

— Lily…

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, mais sans me freiner, avec douceur. Je gardai le regard au loin, fixant sans vraiment la voir l'extrémité du couloir une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Ne comprendrait-il jamais à quel point il pouvait me blesser en agissant ainsi ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de gâcher l'amitié déjà fragile qui nous unissait ? Si James n'avait pas totalement cessé de dire du mal de Severus en ma présence, au moins lui faisait des efforts.

— On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si neutre que je tournai enfin la tête vers lui.

— Ca ne marche pas comme ça, désolée. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras un peu avant de…

— Ouais ouais.

À son tour il regardait loin devant, le visage préoccupé et.. triste. Je n'aimais pas ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, le voir malheureux me serrait toujours un peu le cœur. Je soupirai profondément et fixai le sol devant moi. Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, à marcher côte à côte, et nous descendîmes à l'étage inférieur où je devais poursuivre ma ronde. Severus avait sorti sa baguette, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce silence ne me gênait pas, au contraire. Il était souvent plus agréable de rester ainsi en sa compagnie, en ce moment.

Je repensais à ces derniers jours. Avais-je vraiment été si indisponible pour lui ? Il est vrai que je passais de plus en plus de temps avec James et ses amis, maintenant que nous étions « officiellement » ensemble. Cela me faisait toujours un peu drôle, lorsque j'y pensais et me rappelais à quel point ils avaient pu m'agacer lors de nos premières années à Poudlard. À part Remus. Lui m'avait paru plus sage dès le départ, plus réservé, et s'il n'avait pas passé son temps avec eux nous serions sûrement devenus amis assez vite. Quant à Sirius, que j'avais toujours trouvé trop sûr de lui et un peu crâneur, j'apprenais à présent à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Mises à part ses mauvaises plaisanteries qui, il le savait, ne me plaisaient pas, il était plutôt agréable à vivre. Toujours joyeux, toujours le mot pour rire avec James, toujours prêt à aider ses amis, et de plus en plus galant avec moi. Il y avait aussi Peter. C'était celui dont j'étais la moins proche, malgré mes efforts pour tenter de le connaître mieux. Il était très discret, mais pas de la même façon que Remus. Il semblait en permanence en retrait, recroquevillé dans son coin –et sa petite taille n'arrangeait pas cette apparence-, inférieur. Il me faisait penser au « vilain petit canard » de l'histoire que ma mère nous avait lue, à Petunia et à moi, lorsque nous étions enfants. J'avais une fois tenté d'en parler avec James, mais il m'avait ri au nez et coupé court à notre discussion en répliquant que Peter était comme ça, que c'était dans sa nature d'être plus timide, et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille.

— Est-ce que tu retournes chez toi pour Noël ?

Je clignai deux fois des yeux, laissant le temps à mon cerveau de revenir au temps présent. Nous étions arrivés à hauteur de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, devant laquelle nous passâmes sans nous arrêter. J'hésitai.

— Euh... Je ne sais pas encore bien…

La vérité était que James m'avait proposé de passer les vacances chez lui. Sirius y serait aussi, comme chaque année depuis ses douze ans. Moins il passait de temps avec sa famille, mieux il se portait... Cependant, ça n'était pas un mensonge, je n'avais pas encore donné ma réponse à James. J'avais aussi envie de revoir mes parents, ainsi que ma sœur, même nous nous étions quittées en Septembre sur une violente dispute, qui avait évidemment pour cause mon état de sorcière.

— Et toi ? lui retournai-je la question en évitant ainsi qu'il ne m'en pose de plus précises.

— Je reste ici.

Il n'ajouta rien et, bien qu'il eut toujours été très discret sur sa famille, j'en avais deviné assez au cours des ans pour ne pas le questionner davantage à ce sujet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

Je sursautai pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Severus, qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Je m'arrêtai et tournai rapidement la tête de droite à gauche mais ne vis personne. Je soupirai. Bien sûr, il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Je levai des yeux soucieux vers mon ami, qui, à en voir son visage, avait fait le rapprochement lui aussi. Il serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main, et tendit le bras en avant.

— Raté. lâcha James d'un ton provocateur, apparaissant à mon côté, sa cape à présent en boule dans main gauche, alors que sa baguette était logée dans l'autre.

Je lui lançai un regard sévère, et rabaissai le bras de Severus avant qu'il ne le pointe vers James.

— Wow, stop stop stop ! Il n'est pas question que vous vous lanciez dans un duel ici.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers James.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il croisa mon regard, puis toisa Severus d'un œil mauvais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'IL fait là avec toi ? Il n'est pas préfet, à ce que je sache.

— Pas plus que toi, Potter. gronda le Serpentard.

Leur haine était palpable, et je sentais que la bonne volonté que James avait mise à être moins virulent à l'égard de mon ami ces derniers temps n'allait pas tenir longtemps après qu'il l'eut trouvé à onze heures du soir seul en ma compagnie.

— Nous étions simplement en train de discuter, James. dis-je en attrapant son bras avant que sa baguette ne se dirige vers mon ami. Severus n'aurait pas dû sortir après le couvre-feu, je te l'accorde, mais c'est son problème s'il veut prendre le risque de se faire coincer.

— Et ça n'est pas ton boulot, de coincer les trainards dans son genre après le couvre-feu ? me lança-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Je trouvai la remarque fort déplacée étant donné qu'il était lui aussi en train d'enfreindre le même paragraphe du règlement. Je ne lui en fis pas la remarque, cependant, soucieuse de ne pas envenimer les choses. Severus restait étrangement silencieux, de mon autre côté.

— Retournez dans vos salles communes, leur ordonnai-je.

Mon regard passait d'un visage à l'autre.

— Et c'est la préfète qui parle.

Mon ton se voulait sévère et sans appel, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'aucun d'eux ne m'écouterait.

— Alors tu viens avec moi.

Voix autoritaire, James passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers lui avant que je ne puisse réagir. Trop tard. Severus, le regard haineux, pointait déjà sa baguette en murmurant. Tout se passa très vite. James me jeta sur le côté d'un geste peu galant pour m'écarter de la trajectoire du sortilège, mais n'eut du coup pas le temps de se protéger et le reçut en pleine poitrine. Propulsé contre le mur avec un bruit sourd, il glissa sur le sol l'air un peu sonné. Je jetai un regard horrifié à Severus, et revenais juste à temps sur James pour le voir tendre sa baguette à son tour. Mes nerfs ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, je hurlai.

— STOOOP ! ARRÊTER IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Severus me lança un regard encore empli de haine, mais dans lequel je pouvais lire à nouveau une profonde tristesse. Ses sourcils froncés formaient comme une barre sombre au-dessus de ses yeux. Les quelques instants qu'il passa à me regarder suffirent à James pour lui envoyer un sortilège qui fit tomber le Serpentard à la renverse. J'attrapais l'auteur du sort par les épaules alors qu'il se relevait et tentai de lui retirer sa baguette, en vain. Toute bonne résolution s'était évaporée, le James que je voyais devant moi était celui qui, tant de fois, avait pris un mauvais plaisir à se défouler sur Severus avec ses amis. Il se débarrassa de mon emprise facilement, et murmura un nouveau sortilège alors que jaillissait un rayon de lumière rouge de la baguette de Severus. Au même instant, j'entendis des pas précipités à l'autre bout du couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Il est interdit de sortir des salles communes après…

Le Professeur McGonagall s'arrêta net, le visage figé, exceptés ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. James et Severus, baguettes pointées vers l'adversaire, ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Je fermai les yeux en lâchant un nouveau soupir et m'adossai contre le mur derrière moi.

— _Expelliarmus _!

Le désarmement fonctionna sur les deux jeunes hommes, dont les armes volèrent dans la main de la directrice de Gryffondor juste à temps. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans un même mouvement brusque pour voir qui était à l'origine du sort. La surprise passée, McGonagall semblait à présent furieuse, et elle avança d'un pas sec jusqu'à nous.

— Potter ! Rogue !

Les deux interpellés se lancèrent un ultime regard meurtrier. James se massait à présent le bas du dos, qui avait dû souffrir de son choc contre le mur, alors que Severus fixait des yeux sa baguette dans les mains de McGonagall. Nul doute que le duel serait allé beaucoup plus loin si personne n'était intervenu.

— J'enlève trente points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor ! fulmina le professeur. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, bon sang ?!

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Elle sembla seulement remarquer ma présence.

— Miss Evans !

Outrée et surprise, elle me dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Je baissai les yeux.

— Je suis désolée, professeur. J'aurais dû les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs tout de suite…

James sortit de son mutisme.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Lily.

Puis, s'adressant à McGonagall,

— Elle lui a demandé, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial, mais cette vermine n'écoute rien ! Toujours là à lui tourner autour comme un vautour…

— Et qui est-ce qui se balade en pleine nuit dans les couloirs caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, Potter ? répliqua Severus.

McGonagall avait suivi l'échange les lèvres pincées, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre avec gravité. Elle interrompit les deux jeunes hommes avant que ça ne tourne plus mal. Avec un frisson, je sus qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas pour en venir aux mains, même devant un professeur. La haine qu'ils se portaient mutuellement n'avait pas d'égale à ma connaissance.

— Vous deux, dans mon bureau. Miss Evans, votre ronde s'achève ici, je vous prie de retourner à la salle commune.

Le ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion, et je priai pour que James et Severus n'aggravent pas leur cas en cherchant à tout prix à reporter la faute sur l'autre. Je leur lançai un dernier regard.

— Oui, professeur.

Et m'éloignai sans me retourner, ne m'arrêtant pas avant de m'être affalée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune déserte.

* * *

Je crois que j'avais fini par m'assoupir en attendant le retour de James. La douce chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée s'était lovée autour de moi et avait chassé de mon esprit tous les tracas qui s'y entrechoquaient, me plongeant dans un état semi conscient avant de m'endormir complètement. Je revins lentement à moi lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et la serra doucement.

— Hmm... ?

Je me recroquevillai comme pour retenir quelques instants encore le doux confort de l'inconscience, puis me résolus à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas James qui se tenait devant moi.

— Désolé de te réveiller, Lily… Mais tu devrais monter dans ton lit plutôt que de dormir ici, hm ?

Remus me souriait de sa façon réservée, apaisante. Je lui retournai un sourire un peu endormi, et m'assis plus convenablement sur le fauteuil de velours rouge bordeaux. En l'observant plus attentivement, je lui découvris des cernes appuyées sous les yeux, et un teint plutôt faiblard.

— Quelle heure est-il ? lui demandai-je d'une voix enrouée, que j'éclaircis en toussant.

— Pas loin de minuit, je suppose, me répondit mon co-préfet.

Je dus afficher un air inquiet car il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé qui me faisait face.

— Quelque chose s'est mal passé pendant ta ronde ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.

Je pris quelques secondes à lui répondre, alors que les images de la fin de soirée passée retraversaient mon esprit. Je me demandais pourquoi James mettait autant de temps à revenir… McGonagall devait leur faire un sermon à rallonge.

— James… lui répondis-je. … et Severus.

Pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, il comprit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Sev' voulait me parler. On discutait quand James est arrivé. J'imagine que lui voulait me rejoindre pour me tenir compagnie pendant ma ronde.

Je soupirai, et fixai l'âtre de la cheminée.

— Ils ne cesseront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? chuchotai-je.

Remus ne répondit pas à cette question. Nous n'en connaissions tous deux que trop bien la réponse. Après de longues secondes de silence, il reprit la parole.

— Où sont-ils, maintenant ? Comment est-ce que ça a fini ?

— Le Professeur McGonagall est arrivée juste à temps pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

J'avais voulu injecter un peu d'humour dans la conversation, mais je n'étais arrivée qu'à prononcer ces derniers mots d'un ton particulièrement fataliste.

— Ça m'étonne qu'elle les garde aussi longtemps, rajoutai-je. Il était tout juste onze heures passées lorsqu'elle les a emmenés…

Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisça alors dans mes pensées.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient remis ça une fois sortis du bureau du Professeur McGonagall ?

Remus sembla pensif un instant, puis secoua la tête.

— À mon avis elle y aura pensé elle aussi. Elle fera en sorte qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté et qu'ils rentrent directement. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, elle doit juste être en train de les sermonner un bon coup…

— Hm… Tu as sûrement raison.

Je le regardai un long moment, et son regard finit par s'ancrer dans le mien. Aucun de nous deux ne détourna le visage. Il y avait toujours beaucoup à lire dans les yeux de Remus. Beaucoup, mais d'un autre côté beaucoup trop peu. On pouvait y voir les sentiments qu'il n'exprimait pas tout haut, sa tristesse ou sa joie, sa consternation ou sa solitude, mais il savait rester mystérieux, hermétique à toute intrusion plus profonde dans ses pensées. Pas dans le sens où il y prendrait plaisir, jouerait de ses mystères, cependant. Non, il avait cette sorte de carapace invisible qu'il ne semblait laisser tomber qu'avec Sirius, James et Peter. Je lui souris tristement.

— Je vais l'attendre ici. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester, tu as l'air épuisé.

Il me rendit mon sourire, mais secoua la tête.

— Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, je peux attendre encore un peu.

Je n'insistai pas. Le silence retomba à nouveau, brisé seulement par les craquements des bûches dans le feu. Je repliai mes jambes sous moi, et cachai un long bâillement derrière ma main.

— Remus ?

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ?

— Je crois que je vais rester ici. Et toi, tu as décidé ?

— Non, pas encore.

Je réfléchissais. Voilà que l'option « rester à Poudlard », que j'avais éliminée en première instance, s'ajoutait aux deux premières. Je ne voulais pas que Remus reste seul à Poudlard, or Peter nous avait déjà prévenu qu'il rentrait dans sa famille. Soupir mental. Encore un problème à régler rapidement.

Remus releva soudain la tête. Je lui lançai un regard étonné, et, voyant qu'il fixait le côté opposé de la pièce, j'y dirigeai moi aussi mon regard. Je n'y vis rien de particulier, mais, quelques instants plus tard, entendis le portait de la Grosse Dame pivoter. À cette heure, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la personne qui pénétrait dans la salle commune. Je me levai et attendis, debout à côté de Remus qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé, que James nous rejoigne. Il afficha un sourire en nous voyant, posa sa cape et sa baguette sur une table en passant, et attrapa ma taille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je soupirai en fermant les yeux.

— Salut Lunard, sympa de m'avoir attendu.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil en arborant un grand sourire.

— James… le sermonnai-je d'une voix désabusée, tu serais gentil d'au moins faire semblant de ne pas être fier de ce qui est arrivé, s'il te plait.

Je m'écartai, et m'affalai sur le canapé à côté de Remus. Posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, j'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains et fixai le sol à mes pieds, ne pouvant décemment pas ne pas lui en vouloir.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, James. entendis-je mon voisin prononcer.

Sans avoir à lever les yeux, je sus qu'il venait de lancer un regard lourd de reproches à son ami. James s'approcha, et je sentis sa main fourrager dans mes cheveux.

— Il n'aurait pas dû être là, ouais. Et puis c'est lui qui a attaqué, pas moi.

Ça n'était pas faux, et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant.

— Te connaissant, je suppose que tu ne t'es pas fait prier pour répliquer, hm ? demanda Remus.

J'aurais entendu James sourire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur McGonagall vous a gardés si longtemps ? demandai-je.

— Oh, on a rencontré Peeves sur le chemin, en allant à son bureau.

Je me redressai et haussai les sourcils.

— Elle n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur, continua-t-il avec un sourire, alors elle n'a pas apprécié de le trouver en train de faire un château de chaises dans le couloir. Bien sûr, ce bon vieux Peeves n'a rien voulu savoir, et a trouvé amusante l'idée de faire s'écrouler le tout. McGo' a eu le réflexe d'étouffer le bruit avec je ne sais quel sort, mais Peeves a pris la fuite et elle a dû faire léviter toutes ces chaises dans leurs salles, ce qui lui a pris un peu de temps.

— Et une fois dans son bureau ? demanda Remus.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit James. Je suis en retenue jeudi soir prochain, Rogue aussi.

— Bien. achevai-je, tombant soudainement de fatigue. Je vais me coucher.

Je me levai après avoir délogé les doigts de James de mes cheveux.

— Merci d'avoir attendu avec moi, Remus.

Je lui souris faiblement, luttant pour garder les paupières ouvertes. Je serrai la main de James dans la mienne ;

— À demain.

Et m'éloignai en direction de l'escalier en baillant à nouveau.

— Hey, Lily, attends !

James me rattrapa et me serra contre lui.

— Je suis désolé pour ce soir.

Je plongeai mon regard exténué dans le sien, incapable de savoir s'il était vraiment sincère ou non. Il déposa un instant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis sur mon front.

— Dors bien.

— Toi aussi, murmurai-je, avant de monter au dortoir et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil dès l'instant où ma tête toucha l'oreiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Daily News.**

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Severus ne m'adresse à nouveau la parole. Je me rendais compte non sans gêne que tout mon temps était en effet occupé pas les maraudeurs, et qu'il devait être difficile de trouver un moment pour m'accoster sans que l'un d'entre eux se trouve à mes côtés. Je m'efforçais de m'éclipser de temps en temps, j'allais à la bibliothèque pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, ou je traînais un peu dans les couloirs en revenant des cours d'Etude des Moldus que je ne partageais pas avec les garçons, mais je ne le vis nulle part d'autre qu'à la Grande Salle et durant les quelques cours que nous avions ensemble. J'avais hésité à aller le voir moi-même, mais y avais renoncé. D'une part je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec James, d'autre part je n'étais responsable en rien de ce qui était arrivé, et gardais en travers de la gorge le fait qu'il ne se soit même pas excusé. Je décidai de ne plus y penser.

— Tiens, rafle de Manchemorts… ! nous annonça Sirius, la bouche remplie de céréales, un lundi matin.

James lui arracha la _Gazette_ des mains.

— Lis tout haut, lui demanda Peter.

James s'exécuta, et nous écoutâmes tous avec attention.

— « _Raffle de Mangemorts hier après-midi au nord du pays._

_C'est en fin d'après-midi, dimanche 23 Novembre, qu'ont été arrêtés huit Mangemorts aux alentours de Newcastle, dans le Northumberland. Repérés depuis plusieurs mois par les Aurors du Ministère, ces individus semblaient préparer une série d'attentats à l'égard des Moldus, orchestrés par les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui. Après avoir observé nuits et jours leurs déplacements et lieux de réunions, et s'être assurés qu'ils ne passeraient à côté d'aucun Mangemorts, les Aurors du Ministère au complet se sont rendus sur place hier pour le plus grand coup de filet depuis celui qui avait permis l'arrestation de onze partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a maintenant deux ans. Les Mangemorts étaient, au moment de l'intervention, séparés en deux groupes, ce qui a permis aux membres du Ministère de remporter facilement le combat. Nous attendons de plus amples informations dans les heures qui viennent._

_ Transférés immédiatement à la prison d'Azkaban, les huit criminels sont en attente de leur procès qui ne saurait tarder. Chacun espère maintenant qu'ils pourront livrer des informations précieuses sur leurs congénères et Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui ramène sur le devant de la scène le débat lancé il y a de ça des années, débat sur l'autorisation ou non de l'utilisation de potions de vérité qui…_ » La suite n'est pas intéressante, acheva James, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Bien. Ça en fait toujours huit de moins dans la nature, commenta Remus en attrapant une orange.

— Ouais, j'espère qu'ils seront livrés aux Détraqueurs, ajouta Sirius d'un ton lugubre. Ils donnent des noms là-dedans ?

Il désigna d'un signe de tête le journal posé sur la table entre James et moi. Celui-ci étant à présent occupé à beurrer une tartine, je saisis la _Gazette_ et retrouvai l'article page deux. Je survolai la partie que James avait déjà lue, et lus en diagonale la suite et fin de la colonne consacrée au coup de filet.

— Oui, là ! déclarai-je après quelques secondes. Enfin non, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, car le Ministère n'a encore rien déclaré de très officiel…

— Qui ? demanda Peter.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, fixant l'article sans ciller.

— Lily ?

James avait tourné sa tête vers moi et me regardait, intrigué.

— Oui, désolée. Il y aurait un couple McCarty, un certain Livingstone, et un Dommett.

Sirius s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de céréales, qu'il recracha dans son bol.

— Dommett ? articula-t-il. Dommett comme Andrea Dommett ?

Andrea était une élève de la même année que nous, à Serdaigle.

— Il n'y a pas qu'une seule famille de Dommett en Angleterre, Sirius… soupira Remus.

Ils regardèrent cependant tous en direction de la table des Serdaigle. Andrea discutait tranquillement avec son amie Annie, et ne semblait pas différente de d'habitude. Je remarquai que d'autres élèves dans la salle, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main, lançaient des regards dans sa direction. Profitant de la baisse d'attention de mes amis, je repliai le journal.

— D'autres noms ?

C'était Peter, qui me regardait maintenant avec insistance.

— Non, pas d'autres informations. Je pense qu'on en saura plus demain, lui répondis-je sans fuir son regard, et en glissant le journal dans mon sac.

À mon soulagement, Remus se leva. Je l'imitai, Peter aussi. Comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius n'avaient pas fini de petit-déjeuner, et nous partîmes tous les trois devant. En cette première matinée de la semaine, nous débutions par deux heures de Potions. J'aimais beaucoup cette matière. J'aimais créer des alliances complexes, parfois extraordinaires, à partir de simples ingrédients, découvrir de nouveaux mélanges, suivre étape par étape le protocole distribué et avancer petit à petit vers le résultat espéré. J'appréciais aussi le Professeur Slughorn, bien que sa tendance poussée à complimenter mes résultats me gênait plus qu'autre chose.. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours, dans les cachots, quelques élèves attendaient déjà. Je remarquai Severus parmi le groupe des Serpentard, et le saluai d'un signe de tête. Son salut fut quasiment imperceptible, mais je le notai cependant, et cela me fit du bien.

— J'espère qu'il va oublier de ramasser les essais, soupira Peter.

Je haussai les sourcils.

— Tu n'as pas réussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas demandé de l'aide ?

J'avais aidé James et Sirius pour le leur, parce qu'ils m'en avaient fait la demande. Peter n'avait rien dit, et j'avais pensé qu'il s'en était sorti seul, comme Remus. À vrai dire, nous avions tous –lui compris- été étonnés lorsque Peter avait décroché un Effort Exceptionnel à sa B.U.S.E. de Potions, un peu plus d'un au auparavant.

— Oh mais je croyais avoir compris, me répondit-il. Seulement je m'y suis mis un peu tard, enfin hier soir, et je me suis rendu compte que ça n'était pas vraiment le cas…

— C'est tout toi, ça ! s'amusa Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Peter eut un sourire penaud, et Slughorn sortit de sa salle en même temps que la cloche sonnait et que James et Sirius arrivaient en courant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius, Remus, Mary Macdonald –qui partageait mon dortoir- et moi nous assîmes à l'avant-dernier rang sur la gauche, alors que James et Peter posaient leurs sacs sur la paillasse derrière nous, tout au fond. Il régna dans la pièce l'habituel brouhaha alors que chacun sortait ses affaires, puis le silence se fit lorsque Slughorn, adossé à son bureau, leva la main.

— Bien ! fit-il lorsque le dernier rire à la table d'un groupe de Serpentards se fut tu. Mes enfants, aujourd'hui vous allez chacun préparer un petit chaudron d'Aramelkum. Avant ça, je vous prierais de bien vouloir poser vos devoirs sur le coin de vos tables.

Remus et moi nous tournâmes en même temps pour sourire à Peter, qui prit un air abattu. James le remarqua, et il lui tapa l'épaule amicalement en se retenant de rire. Une fois que la classe se fut exécutée, Slughorn fit voler tous les parchemins d'un coup de baguette, les envoyant s'empiler sur son bureau.

— Bien ! répéta-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire à quoi sert une potion d'Aramelkum ?

Deux mains se levèrent dans le coin des Serpentards. Je levai aussi la mienne. Slughorn hésita un instant, puis pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme assis au premier rang, à l'ombre d'un pilier.

— Oui, Mr Rogue ?

— Empêcher une infection du sang après avoir subit une piqûre ou morsure de certaines créatures magiques, répondit Severus d'une voix monocorde.

— En effet ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn avec un grand sourire. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'inaudible à côté de moi.

— L'Aramelkum, reprit le professeur, est un anti-poison efficace contre les venins de classe A et B, qui je vous le rappelle sont les moins offensifs mais aussi les plus courants. Il est toujours utile d'en posséder quelques fioles chez soi. Sa composition n'est pas des plus simples, et c'est pour cela qu'on la réserve aux élèves de niveau A.S.P.I.C.. Il vous faudra suivre les instructions de votre manuel avec rigueur. Page cent seize !

Je tirai mon livre devant moi et l'ouvrai à la page indiquée. Une illustration y présentait la potion, dont la surface était ondulée de vaguelettes.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de plus d'une heure et demie pour en préparer deux litres. Vos chaudrons de taille 1 feront l'affaire. Si vous avez apporté les ingrédients que je vous avais listés en fin de semaine dernière, vous ne manquerez de rien. Pour les étourdis, c'est par ici.

Un mouvement de baguette, et la porte de l'armoire située à l'avant de la salle s'ouvrit sur des rangées de fioles triées par noms.

— Bien, je vous laisse vous débrouiller un peu !

Et il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, attrapant le premier parchemin de la pile de devoirs et commençant à le lire, son expression changeant au fil des lignes.

Je lus une première fois les instructions. La préparation pouvait se résumer en quatre grandes étapes, qui se constituaient chacune de l'incorporation d'ingrédients, suivie d'un temps précis durant lequel il nous fallait remuer le mélange de la façon indiquée. Cinq minutes plus tard, ayant pris soin de comprendre le protocole dans son entier, je me lançai dans la découpe des ingrédients. À côté de moi, Sirius était déjà en train de remplir son chaudron. James chuchota derrière nous.

— Hey, Peter, file-moi un peu de ton bézoard, le mien a une tête bizarre.

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil en biais.

— Peux pas, j'en ai besoin entièrement.

— Allez Queudy, fais pas le radin, on fait moitié-moitié avec le mien, ok ? Ça limitera les dégâts… ajouta James en tournant son bézoard difforme entre ses doigts.

— Désolé James, j'ai mon devoir catastrophique à rattraper… ! rétorqua Peter en introduisant sa pierre dans son chaudron.

— Je te revaudrai ça…

James lui lança un regard faussement noir avant de sourire, et de taper sur la tête de son voisin de devant à l'aide d'une racine de Tornoc.

— Psst, Sirius ! chuchota-t-il.

— Hmm ?

Sirius n'avait comme moi rien perdu de la conversation, et paru soudain très concentré sur son chaudron bouillonnant. Je souris en me doutant qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus à ajouter son bézoard à sa potion.

— Tu fais moitié-moitié avec mon bézoard ? tenta à nouveau James.

— Laisse moi réfléchir…

Sirius se tint le menton d'un air songeur pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers son ami en affichant un grand sourire.

— Non !

Et il jeta son bézoard dans son chaudron.

— Bande de strangulots… ronchonna James.

Remus rit avec les autres, mais lui proposa la moitié de sa pierre et gagna ainsi la _plus haute gratitude _de mon petit-ami.

L'heure qui suivit se déroula sans encombre particulière. Je jetai à un moment un regard vers Severus, et le trouvai en train de griffonner dans son manuel. Cela ne m'étonna pas, c'était dans ses habitudes depuis la première année. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il inscrivait sur ses livres, il m'avait répondu qu'il prenait des notes sur les potions au fur et à mesure qu'il les faisait, marquait ses observations. J'avais souri, heureuse de le voir apprécier cette matière.

J'avais fini d'ajouter tous les ingrédients à ma potion, et étais maintenant en train de remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec ma baguette. Au vingt-septième tour je la retirai, et vis avec satisfaction le mélange virer au vert pomme alors que de petites vaguelettes se formaient à sa surface. J'étais toujours heureuse de terminer avec succès une potion. M'essuyant le front avec la manche de ma robe, je m'assis sur mon tabouret et levais la tête pour observer la salle. Un grand nombre d'élèves avait fini et attendait déjà. Slughorn me regardait et, quand je croisai son regard, il hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

— Bien ! s'exprima-t-il pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, comme s'il avait attendu que j'aie fini. Il est l'heure, mes enfants !

Il se leva et j'entendis Peter et James marmonner derrière moi. Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fini.

Slughorn frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en lançant un regard circulaire autour de la classe pour voir où chacun en était.

— Je laisse encore quelques instants à ceux qui n'ont pas fini –inutile de tourner plus vite, Miss Davies, vous n'arriverez qu'à rater votre potion !-, pendant ce temps-là les autres peuvent prélever une fiole de dix millilitres de leur préparation et venir la déposer sur mon bureau. N'oubliez pas d'y inscrire votre nom, surtout. Oh, et ne videz pas votre chaudron, je récupèrerai les potions réussies pour les apporter à Madame Pomfresh.

Sirius semblait avoir réussi sa potion lui aussi. Il affichait d'ailleurs un large sourire, lequel s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il aperçut la potion violette de James, qui lui répondit par une grimace. Je remarquai que celle de Remus, bien que plus réussie, était d'un calme plat à sa surface. Connaissant le sérieux de mon ami, je soupçonnai le bézoard défectueux d'y être pour quelque chose. Nous remplîmes tous –excepté Peter qui était à présent le dernier du groupe à ne pas avoir terminé- une fiole à notre nom, et allâmes les porter au bureau.

— Très bien, très bien, ça a l'air parfait tout ça, Miss Evans ! se réjouit Slughorn. De même pour vous, Messieurs Black et Rogue !

Sirius et Severus se jetèrent un regard noir, hautain pour le premier, fusillant pour le second, alors qu'ils déposaient en même temps leur fiole.

— Bizarre, je suis sûr d'avoir lu quelque part que le gras altérait les potions… Comment as-tu fait pour que tes cheveux ne gouttent pas, Servilus ? lui lança Sirius à voix basse avant de rejoindre sa place avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde s'était à nouveau assis que Peter se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau avec l'air de quelqu'un désirant se trouver cinq pieds sous terre. Dans sa main, la fiole abritait une potion si sombre qu'elle n'en était plus translucide. Slughorn le regarda passer en haussant un sourcil, ce qui provoqua le rire des Serpentards et le rougissement du Gryffondor.

— C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on aimerait être petit comme une _souris_, hein Queudy ? lui chuchota James quand Peter eut rejoint sa place. Ça t'apprendra, à ne pas vouloir partager !

* * *

Les deux heures suivantes étaient consacrées aux Enchantements, matière que seul Peter avait abandonnée après ses BUSE. Je m'installai à côté de Mary et nous réussîmes toutes deux l'exercice du jour, qui consistait à rendre totalement invisibles les vieilles balles de Quidditch posées devant nous. Sirius et James, quant à eux, semblaient éprouver un peu plus de difficultés.

— Tu as l'air préoccupée, me dit Mary en annulant le sort d'invisibilité d'un coup de baguette magique alors que le Professeur Hanley s'éloignait après avoir examiné notre travail.

Je quittai mes pensées et lui souris en secouant la tête.

— Ce n'est rien.

Je priai pour qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions, détestant mentir, mais ce fut inutile car au même moment la voix de Hanley s'éleva quelques rangs plus loin.

— Mr Black. Seriez-vous en train de vous ficher de moi ?

L'intéressé le fixait avec de grands yeux innocents, mais à côté de lui James retenait difficilement son rire. Comme tous les autres élèves présents dans la classe, je constatais pourtant que le sortilège d'invisibilité de Sirius semblait réussi. Mon point de vue permit cependant, un instant plus tard, à mon regard de se poser sur la grosse balle rouge, coincée entre la table et les genoux du Gryffondor.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil rasait déjà le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard, James et Sirius partirent en direction du Terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement. Peter les y suivit, comme souvent. Son admiration pour les talents d'attrapeur de James ne faiblissait pas au fil des ans, au contraire, et il ne se lassait pas de le voir voler. C'est donc sans scrupules qu'il abandonna son essai de Métamorphose sur une table de la salle commune, nous laissant Mary et moi à notre travail.

— C'est bien pour la métamorphose humaine de taille supérieure qu'il faut taper trois fois avec sa baguette, hein ? me demanda mon amie.

Je terminai ma phrase et relevai la tête.

— Oui, pour la métamorphose en un objet volumineux. N'oublie pas que les deux dernier coups doivent être plus rapprochés.

Elle acquiesça et repris sa plume. J'allais en faire de même lorsque mon regard fut attiré par Remus, qui descendait du dortoir des garçons. Il s'arrêta, sembla chercher quelque chose, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent en se posant sur les miens. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'approcha, et se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de la table.

— Devoir de Métamorphose ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les parchemins posés devant nous.

Mary et moi répondîmes d'une même voix par l'affirmative.

— Tu as terminé le tien ? ajouta mon amie.

— À l'instant...

Je le fixai, avec un peu trop d'insistance sans doute car il haussa discrètement les sourcils. Tournant la tête vers mon amie, je m'assurai que son attention était retournée à son travail et revins sur Remus.

— J'ai bientôt terminé, dis-je simplement.

Dix minutes plus tard, je montai au dortoir glisser mon essai achevé dans mon sac, et attrapai ma cape d'hiver et mon écharpe posées sur mon lit. Remus m'attendait dans le couloir du septième étage, derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Tu n'as pas bâclé ton travail, au moins ? me demanda-t-il sans arriver à cacher un air coupable.

Je soupirai et lui destinai un sourire faussement sarcastique.

— Du tout. Je suis même plutôt contente de moi, si tu veux savoir !

Ses traits se détendirent un peu alors qu'il sourit, restant toutefois bien plus crispés que la normale.

— Comment te sens-tu ? le questionnai-je en levant yeux vers lui.

Je ne pus les empêcher d'être emprunts d'inquiétude. Mais pas de pitié, cependant. Jamais. Il sut tout de suite à quoi je faisais allusion.

— Pas plus mal que d'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait, et était, rassurant.

Je resserai mon écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de mon cou lorsque Remus poussa la grande porte qui séparait le Hall du Parc où nous nous rendions. Dehors, le froid était sec et mordant, mais cela ne nous arrêta pas. Remus avait besoin de ça, les veilles de pleine lune.

— Ça m'embête de rater le cours de demain matin, McGonagall a dit qu'il serait particulièrement important pour notre apprentissage de métamorphose humaine, soupira-t-il alors que nos pas nous dirigeaient vers un sentier s'éloignant de l'allée centrale.

— Ce n'est pas comme si vous excelliez dans cette pratique, hm.. ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire amusé. Je doute que manquer le cours de demain te fasse prendre du retard au point de perdre la considérable avance que tu as sur la quasi totalité de la classe.

En effet, Remus, James, Sirius et Peter –pour qui c'était beaucoup plus rare et qui en était d'autant plus fier- étaient sortis du lot dès le début des cours pratiques sur la métamorphose humaine. Habitués à exécuter cet exercice de façon beaucoup plus sophistiquée, ils trouvaient d'une facilité déconcertante la transformation en un objet inanimé.

— Oui, admit-il, mais ces cours m'aident.

Je lui lançai un regard intrigué, et il continua en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

— Tout ça se joue énormément avec le mental, tu sais. Quand je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à contrôler les idées, et il me faut concentrer tout mon esprit sur mes actions. Exactement comme pour la métamorphose humaine. Bien que cela fasse des années, il m'arrive encore de perdre la main de temps en temps, et m'entraîner régulièrement dans le mois pendant ces cours me permet de mieux réagir ensuite. Tu te rappelles lorsque McGonagall nous avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas fermer les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit, mais au contraire fixer un point neutre face à nous ? (J'acquiesçai, l'ayant écrit dans mon devoir un quart d'heure plus tôt) Eh bien j'ai essayé, lors de la pleine lune qui a suivi. Au moment de la transformation. Et… j'ai l'impression que ça a été moins pénible.

Il se tut. Nous approchions du lac.

— Et tu as quelque chose de nouveau à tester demain ? lui demandai-je dans l'espoir de lui faire entrevoir quelque chose de positif dans les quarante-huit heures qui allaient suivre.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Ah…

Je me sentis bête de ne rien trouver d'autre à répondre. Remus dut le sentir car il respira profondément et reprit la parole.

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça m'embête un peu de rater ce cours-là. Mais de toute façon vous me direz si elle dit quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Sois en sûr.

Sourire rendu.

— Assez parlé de moi, changea-t-il de sujet. À ton tour.

— Je n'ai rien de particulièrement intéressant à dire, ce soir. Enfin, rien que tu ne saches déjà, étant donné que _vous_ vous dites tout et que je ne passe plus une heure sans être à proximité de James, Sirius, Peter ou toi!

— Ah ça… répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, c'était sûrement inclus dans le contrat que tu as signé avec James, il fallait lire les petites lignes !

Je lui tapais l'épaule d'une main gelée.

— Je ne m'en plains pas, ça ne me dérange plus vraiment, confiai-je.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre nous. Nous longeâmes le lac sur une centaine de mètres, puis Remus s'assit sur une grosse pierre traînant sur la rive. Il avait l'air pensif. Rien d'étonnant, me dis-je en m'approchant au plus près de l'eau.

— Lily ?

— Oui ?

— Quel est le nom que tu as tu ce matin au petit-déjeuner ?

Je fus contente de lui tourner le dos à ce moment. Il ne put ainsi pas voir mon expression se figer.

— Comment ça ? demandai-je pour gagner le temps de remettre mes pensées un tant soit peu en ordre.

— Peut-être que j'ai tort, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne nous avais pas tout dit, lorsque Peter t'a demandé si les noms des Mangemorts arrêtés étaient indiqués.

— Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, rien n'a été confirmé ou infirmé par le Ministère, répliquai-je en contournant l'incontournable.

— Mais il y avait un autre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissai le regard. À mes pieds, une vaguelette un peu plus vigoureuse que les autres vint lécher le bout de mes chaussures.

— Oui, soupirai-je enfin.

— Qui ?

J'hésitai encore un instant, mais le ton de Remus n'était pas celui d'une curiosité malsaine. Et puis c'était bien Remus Lupin qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi ; pas James, pas Sirius. Les dernières barrières tombèrent.

— Prince. lâchai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Regard interrogateur.

— C'est le nom de famille de la mère de Severus, ajoutai-je, réalisant que Remus n'avait aucune raison d'être au courant.

— Oh… fit-il.

Son regard fouilla le mien, comme pour y trouver des réponses. Des réponses que je n'avais pas. Il le comprit.

— Mais il peut n'y avoir aucun lien avec Severus, Lily, tu le sais. Tout comme pour Andrea ce matin.

Remus était le seul à appeler mon ami par son prénom. Le seul à ne pas trouver amusant le fait de s'en servir comme souffre-douleur. La sincérité qui transparut dans sa réplique me toucha une fois de plus, et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas m'opposer l'argument de la rumeur.

— Je sais que je ne sais rien, Remus. Je ne sais rien de sa mère, je ne sais pas si elle est partisante de Tu-Sais-Qui, je… je ne sais même pas pour Sev.

Je baissais la tête.

— Lily. Supposons que la _Gazette_ ne se soit pas trompée dans ses informations, et supposons que cette personne soit en effet la mère de Severus. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que j'en déduirais qu'il en est un aussi. Depuis le temps que tout le monde me le rabâche aux oreilles.. Je lui faisais confiance, juste confiance…

Je n'avais pas vu Remus se lever et approcher, trop perdue dans l'amertume de mes pensées. Il passa un doigt sous mon menton et releva ma tête.

— Écoute. Ne lui supprime pas la chance de s'expliquer avec toi, rien n'est certain pour le moment ne l'oublie pas. La confiance est quelque chose d'important, Lily, de très important. S'il t'a dit ne pas les avoir rejoints, tu as bien fait de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et s'il t'a menti, crois-moi il le regrettera.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement d'étonnement en rencontrant les siens.

— Perdre ton amitié sera une bien sévère punition, m'éclaira-t-il en souriant en coin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en inspirant profondément.

— Tu es bête, lui dis-je à voix basse en m'écartant.

— Attends la _Gazette _de demain. Si le nom de Prince est confirmé, je te conseille de ne pas cogiter ça pendant des jours et d'aller lui en parler. Ça t'évitera des nuits sans sommeil si sa réponse est non, et ça t'évitera de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps s'il répond par l'affirmative. D'accord ?

— Ai-je le choix ?

Il me serra pudiquement dans ses bras.

— Remus ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, je n'en parlerai pas aux autres.

Nous étions de retour à la salle commune lorsque Peter, James et Sirius rentrèrent de l'entraînement. Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail pour finir leur essai à rendre le lendemain. Remus monta se coucher assez vite, et je ne tardai pas à faire de même. Je rêvai d'un Severus Mangemort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteure__ : J'avais écrit ce troisième chapitre dans la foulée du deuxième, il y a quelques semaines. Je ne désirais pas le poster avant d'avoir bien entamé le quatrième, mais après-coup et compte tenu du fait que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai décidé de vous le mettre quand même. C'est peut-être celui des trois dont je suis la moins sûre, parce qu'il s'agit d'une journée –comme le titre l'indique- d'attente, et donc sans grande avancée. Ceci dit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu quand même. (Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographes, …) _

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3

**Awaiting.**

Je montai le lendemain matin dans le dortoir des garçons. Remus ne descendrait pas prendre son petit déjeuner avec nous, ainsi qu'il en avait été décidé depuis le début -il aurait en effet parut étrange qu'il soit présent dans la Grande Salle et absent ensuite aux cours de la journée. J'allais donc lui dire au revoir, comme chaque mois, aux aurores. Je les trouvai tous les quatre réveillés lorsque je poussai le panneau de bois.

— Lily !

Les bras de James m'enserrèrent avant que je n'aie eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et, m'attrapant la taille, me fit avancer dans le dortoir.

— Salut Lily, me lança un Peter assis sur son lit, enchevêtré dans sa robe de sorcier qu'il essayait d'enfiler.

Sirius pointa discrètement sa baguette dans sa direction, sans prononcer de mots à voix haute, et le col de la robe de son ami se cousit instantanément. À côté de moi, James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et même Remus laissa échapper un sourire. Ce dernier n'était rien comparé à celui qu'affichait Sirius, cependant.

— Salut toi ! me lança-t-il.

— Bonjour, leur répondis-je gaiement.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit de James, et les observai en silence, m'attardant sur Remus. Il le remarqua et me sourit.

— Je ne suis pas très beau à voir, hm ? Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. m'assura-t-il.

Je rougis légèrement, gênée.

— Oh non, je ne le pense pas du tout !

— Attention à ce que tu dis… ! me lança James depuis la salle de bain attenante, ce qui eut le mérite de tous nous dérider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient fins prêts.

— Aah, Lunard ! soupira Sirius en attirant son ami contre lui pour lui donner l'accolade. Ne commence pas la fête sans nous surtout, hein !

Remus marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas car étouffé par les cheveux de Sirius, et James se joignit à l'étreinte avec un grand sourire.

— J'apporte la bataille explosive, promit-il.

— À ce soir Lunard !

Peter lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Je restai en retrait, près de la porte, un sourire attendri sur mes lèvres. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, Sirius ne manquant pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux du lycanthrope au passage.

— Passez une bonne journée, leur sourit Remus alors qu'ils quittaient le dortoir.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, s'étant assuré que plus personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

— J'espère vraiment qu'il n'en sera rien pour Severus, Lily. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'agit pas sur un coup de tête.

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant doucement et, après lui avoir souhaité bonne journée, descendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Je n'eus cependant pas à prendre de décision difficile, car la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne nous appris rien de nouveau ce matin-là. Bien que n'ayant toujours pas de réponses à mes inquiétudes, je m'en trouvai soulagée. Les deux heures de Métamorphose passées, il nous resta une heure de temps libre avant le déjeuner et nous décidâmes de la passer dans le parc. Le ciel s'était couvert pendant la nuit, et le temps agréablement adouci. Peter, encore tout fier du compliment que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait adressé pour sa métamorphose réussie en tabouret de velours, était particulièrement surexcité.

— N'empêche, on a rapporté trente points à Gryffondor ! rabâcha-t-il pour la troisième fois. Dommage que Lunard n'ait pas été là, ça nous en aurait fait dix de plus… Vous avez vu la tête de Wilfreed ?

— Oui, oui, Queudy, c'est bien. répondit Sirius avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas suivi le moindre mot de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Visiblement vexé, Peter ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous nous installions au pied du grand chêne du parc. Là, il sortit un parchemin de son sac et se mit à y griffonner des arabesques abstraites. James s'assit dos au tronc et m'attira contre lui, entre ses genoux, alors que Sirius se posait en face de nous. Nous parlâmes un moment de banalités telles que le Quidditch –je m'amusais de les voir s'enthousiasmer-, mes cours d'Etude des Moldus –James et Sirius étant des « Sangs Purs », ils n'y connaissaient pas grand chose-, ou la nuit qui allait suivre…

— Je me demande ce que fait Lunard en ce moment, s'interrogea James en caressant distraitement mon bras.

— Il est sûrement en train de piquer un somme dans ce vieux lit délabré… lui répondit Sirius. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé plus fatigué que d'habitude ?

— Tu crois ?

— Il n'avait pas bonne mine en tout cas, formulai-je inquiète.

— Ça c'est plutôt normal, m'assura James en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Tu n'es pas encore habituée à le voir les jours de pleine lune.

— Hm…

Sirius avait tout de même l'air préoccupé, et ça n'était pas son genre. Il y eut un long moment de silence, seulement perturbé par un cri perçant provenant de la Forêt Interdite –plus personne ne s'en étonnait-. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit à nouveau pour parler d'un ton décidé.

— Je vais aller le voir.

Coup d'œil à sa montre version sorciers.

— Oui, largement le temps ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, apparemment enthousiasmé par son idée. Qui vient avec moi ?

Je tournai la tête pour croiser le regard de James.

— Tu crois que…

— Non. me coupa-t-il. Non Lily, je ne préfère pas.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui s'était à présent levé et nous observait avec… curiosité, un sourire en coin pointant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Je reste avec Lily, Pat'. Ça ne serait pas très sérieux de l'y emmener.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et il ancra son regard dans le mien.

— Il n'aurait jamais refusé une visite à Remus avant, tu l'assagis Lily, tu l'assagis !

Je soupirai en faisant la moue et il rit en se tournant vers notre droite.

— Queudy ?

— Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

— Tu viens ?

Le ton de Sirius était appuyé, et Peter daigna enfin lui porter attention. Il croisa son regard, puis posa les yeux sur James et moi.

— Oh, ah, oui. Oui oui, je viens.

Une minute plus tard ils étaient partis en direction de la forêt, où ils pourraient se métamorphoser à l'abri des regards avant de rejoindre le Saule Cogneur.

— Tu aurais pu y aller sans moi, déclarai-je en envisageant seulement maintenant cette possibilité.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules, et je me laissai aller contre son torse.

— J'en profiterai bien assez ce soir, me chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille. Par contre, je trouve qu'on a de moins en moins de moments seuls tous les deux…

Je souris, et il tourna délicatement ma tête pour embrasser mes lèvres. Mon cœur accéléra un peu.

— Aah, Lily Evans… murmura-t-il tout contre mon visage, son souffle chatouillant ma bouche.

— Hmm.. ?

Mes pensées étaient toutes occupées à plonger dans ses yeux bruns. Je me retournai pour m'asseoir plus confortablement sur ses genoux en lui faisant face, et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Les habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement.

— T'ai-je déjà dit que tes yeux sont magnifiques ? me demanda-t-il alors que nos regards ne se lâchaient pas.

— Cesse donc un peu, tu vas finir par me faire rougir.

James haussa les sourcils dans une mimique comique qui me fit rire doucement. J'attrapai ses mains et nouai mes doigts avec les siens. Soupir d'aise.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre nous et j'observai chaque détail de son visage comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Les courbes de sa mâchoire, la naissance d'une barbe fraîchement rasée, l'arête nette et à la fois discrète de son nez. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient comme toujours avoir été coiffés avec un pétard, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Derrière ses lunettes allongées, ses yeux pétillaient de vie.

— Viens là..

Je ne me fis pas prier. J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embrumé, et que la seule perception nette dans mes pensées était celle de James qui me fixait du regard avec intensité. Loin de me déplaire aujourd'hui, cet état me procurait un bien-être très agréable. J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien, et il souleva sa tête du tronc sur lequel elle était appuyée pour hâter le contact. Ses mains se détachèrent des miennes pour aller se loger dans mon dos, me pressant doucement contre lui, et j'appliquai mes paumes de chaque côté de son visage, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Lily Evans… murmura-t-il à nouveau entre deux baisers.

— Shhht, Potter.

J'emprisonnai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Sa bouche joua quelques secondes encore avec la mienne, puis il se figea.

— James ? m'étonnai-je en m'écartant.

Mais ses bras enserraient encore ma taille et je ne pus reculer.

— James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je croisai son regard, et commençai alors vraiment à paniquer. Vide. Figé. Tournant brusquement la tête à droite, puis à gauche, je scrutai les alentours.

— Qui est là… ? lançai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Mon regard ne croisa rien d'autre que des arbustes et autres arbres immobiles. Gênée, je me dégageai tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de James et me levai, le laissant dans une position bien étrange. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un.

— Qui est là ? répétai-je plus fortement en sortant ma baguette.

Toujours rien. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur de connaître la réponse et mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je cherchai des yeux le moindre mouvement, m'attendant à découvrir son visage à moitié caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

— Severus, si c'est toi je t'ordonne de libérer James immédiate…

Je tressaillis lorsqu'en me retournant je me trouvai nez à nez avec une écharpe verte et argentée.

— Oh, je t'ai fait peur, Evans ?

Je reculai d'un pas et Avery laissa échapper un rire dépourvu d'amusement.

— Libère-le, lui ordonnai-je d'un ton glacial en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à James et son sourire s'agrandit.

— Pourquoi donc ? N'est-il pas mignon comme ça ?

Je le fusillai du regard et pointai ma baguette sur sa poitrine d'un geste vif. Mais il fut aussi rapide que moi.

— N'essaie même pas, Sang de Bourbe.

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots en appuyant chaque syllabe avec un mépris hautain. Je tremblais de fureur et dus me retenir de céder à l'envie dévorante d'en venir aux mains. Je me calmai cependant, consciente qu'il n'attendait que ça.

— Rogue sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que tu as pensé à lui, soit dit en passant.

— Libère-le, répétai-je imperturbable. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfète ?

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de jouer de mon statut, mais j'espérais que la peur de la sanction et autres ennuis qui suivraient déciderait le Mangemort à revoir à la baisse ses intentions. Il me toisa un instant de haut en bas, son regard s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur l'insigne qui brillait au-dessus du blason de Gryffondor. Je crus qu'il allait céder… mais déchantai immédiatement.

— _Expelliarm_…

— _Stupefix !_

Avery fut projeté dans les airs avant d'avoir eu le temps de me désarmer. Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard de Mary, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Mon amie, je le savais, craignait particulièrement Avery et sa bande depuis le soir où ils s'étaient entraînés à la magie noire sur elle. Je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable de se risquer à le stupéfixer.

— Pas de quoi, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire discret.

Sa baguette magique était toujours pointée sur le Serpentard qui se relevait quelques mètres plus loin, un peu sonné par le choc auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Je fis de même.

— Wow, tranquilles les filles… marmonna Avery, avant de se jeter sur sa baguette échouée entre nous.

— Ahah ! exulta-t-il en la brandissant. Tiens, Macdonald (il fit mine de seulement remarquer sa présence), il me semble qu'on a déjà fait connaissance, non ?

Mon amie, qui venait de découvrir James –et son étrange position- et l'observait avec un sourcil relevé, retourna toute son attention au Serpentard.

— Deux contre un, je te déconseille d'essayer sale…

Elle sembla ne pas trouver d'insulte assez forte à son goût, mais son expression parlait pour elle. Mangemort ou pas, il était risqué de s'opposer ainsi à deux autres élèves de septième année dans le parc de Poudlard au beau milieu de la journée. L'argument fit apparemment mouche car il baissa sa baguette d'un cran.

— Ok ok, je vous épargne pour cette fois mesdemoiselles.

Sourire moqueur.

— Barre-toi. lui assena Mary d'un ton glacial.

Il la fixa de longues secondes puis commença à s'éloigner, sans perdre son air supérieur.

— Non ! l'arrêtai-je, ma baguette toujours dirigée sur lui. James !

Je désignai mon ami d'un geste de la tête au moment où le Serpentard se retourna.

— Débrouille toi seule, Evans.

Je n'en avais pas la possibilité, et il le savait très bien. C'était sa baguette magique qui avait emprisonné James. En désespoir de cause, je laissais échapper les mots suivants.

— Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de le faire, Avery. Je doute que Voldemort soit content de toi si tu te fais renvoyer avant même d'avoir fini ton apprentissage. Tu risques de ne pas lui être très utile, hm ?

Le jeune homme se figea dans un frisson lorsque je prononçai le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il déglutit, attendit quelques secondes et, sans mot dire, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, il libéra le corps figé de son emprise invisible.

* * *

James fut d'humeur plutôt maussade cet après-midi-là, gêné –bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix- d'avoir été ainsi piégé par Avery. Sirius ne se garda pas de le chambrer une fois qu'il nous eut rejoints dans la Grande Salle avec Peter pour déjeuner, et il me demanda de raconter la scène dans les moindres détails. Après un regard en coin à James qui fixait son assiette, je lui fis un compte-rendu presque complet. À ma consternation, les deux garçons commencèrent alors à imaginer toutes sortes de vengeances à l'encontre du Serpentard.

— Comment va Remus ? les coupai-je soudain, réalisant que notre péripétie avait monopolisé la discussion depuis leur retour.

— Oh, pas trop mal, me répondit Peter.

— Il ne dormait pas quand on est arrivés, ajouta Sirius.

— Ou alors il s'est levé en nous entendant approcher…

— Mouais, possible. Enfin, il a pas sa tête des bons jours, mais rien d'inquiétant je pense.

— Il n'a rien dit de spécial ? demanda James.

— Nope. Enfin, il a insisté pour qu'on lui répète le cours de Métamorphose, soupira Sirius. Comme s'il risquait d'être en retard.

Il leva les yeux au -faux- ciel ce disant. Je ne dis rien, et portai mon attention sur la table des Serpentard où Severus déjeunait sans accorder le moindre regard à ce qui l'entourait.

— Vous me rédigerez donc trois rouleaux de parchemin -au minimum, et ça ne sera pas de trop- sur les Premiers ministres moldus qu'a connus la Grande-Bretagne depuis le début du siècle. Je vous demande les principaux traits de leur programme, les actions qui ont marqué les esprits, celles qui ont eu un impact plus ou moins important sur le monde magique, et comment nous avons réussi à y adapter nos propres lois.

Dans un soupir général, mes camarades et moi-même notâmes rapidement nos devoirs. Le Professeur Beil, comme à son habitude, arborait un grand sourire qui ne tardait jamais à être contagieux. Elle était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle nous apprenait que ses cours étaient au final toujours intéressants. D'ailleurs, très peu d'élèves les avaient abandonnés après les BUSE, bien que certains s'en mordent les doigts à présent : la charge de travail supplémentaire était conséquente.

— Avant que vous ne partiez, reprit la jeune femme en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit que nous faisions en rangeant nos affaires, je vous rends votre devoir sur les coopérations Sorciers-Moldus.

Elle tapota du bout de sa baguette une pile de parchemins posés sur son bureau. Celle-ci s'étira en hauteur, séparant chaque feuillet de ses voisins puis, un par un par ordre alphabétique, les devoirs corrigés volèrent jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Je fus l'une des premières à saisir le mien au vol : un élégant _EE _yétait tracé à l'encre violette dans le coin supérieur. Laissant un sourire étirer mes lèvres, je fourrai les parchemins dans mon sac en me promettant de les relire au calme ce soir. Le Professeur Beil croisa mon regard réjoui, et son apparence euphorique paracheva ma bonne humeur. Dix-sept heures sonnèrent et le château s'ébranla sous le bruit des chaises déplacées.

Je ne formalisai pas du fait que James ne m'attendait pas dans le couloir, ça n'était pas mon genre. J'étais même heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi. J'avais pris pas mal d'avance sur mon travail durant le week-end, et pouvais donc me permettre une heure de loisir. Que faire ? Sortir m'aérer dans le Parc ? Nous y avions déjà passé plus d'une heure à midi. La Bibliothèque ne me tentait pas vraiment non plus à cet instant. « Aller parler à Severus » s'inscrivit dans ma tête aussi clairement que si ça avait été devant mes pupilles, mais je repoussai immédiatement l'idée. Pas tant que je n'en savais pas plus, pas tant que rien n'était confirmé. Deux jeunes élèves de Serdaigle passèrent devant moi, chacune encombrée d'une pile de livres.

— Maman m'a dit qu'on pourrait partir dès le lundi vingt-deux décembre, disait la première.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait prendre l'avion ? demanda avec avidité la seconde.

— Eh bien elle en a parlé, oui. Parce ça nous ferait une expérience, qu'elle a dit !

Elles étaient à présent trop éloignées, et le brouhaha ambiant trop présent, pour que je puisse suivre la suite de la conversation, mais je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention : j'avais trouvé comment occuper ma fin d'après-midi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'engouffrais dans un petit escalier à l'autre bout du château, un bruissement d'ailes me fit sursauter et redresser la tête juste à temps pour voir une belle chouette noire se poser sur la rampe devant moi.

— Ewin ! Ça alors, j'allais justement leur écrire !

L'animal cligna de ses grands yeux jaunes, et tendit sa patte droite à laquelle était attachée une feuille de papier à lettres moldu roulée. Je l'en détachai et donnai une longue caresse à la chouette que mes parents avaient achetée afin de pouvoir m'écrire, dès ma première année à Poudlard.

— Reste là, d'accord ? Il se peut que j'aie à leur répondre.

Je m'assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, posai mon sac à côté de moi, et déroulai la lettre.

_Bien chère Lily,_

_Nous venons aux nouvelles.. puisque les nouvelles ne viennent pas à nous ! Nous espérons que la raison est que tu t'amuses trop pour trouver le temps de nous écrire ! Comment vas-tu ? Raconte-nous un peu tes journées, tes cours.._

_Ici tout va bien, Papa est parti trois jours à Berlin pour son travail la semaine dernière et il a réussi à visiter un peu. Il me dit de te dire qu'il a hâte de te montrer les photos, même si elles ne sont pas animées comme celles que tu nous rapportes de Poudlard ! Tunie va bien aussi, elle rentre tous les week-ends du campus. Nous avons enfin rencontré Vernon, c'est un garçon très gentil ! Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien._

_Qu'as-tu décidé pour Noël ? Cela nous ferait énormément plaisir de te voir, tu sais. Si je ne me trompe pas, ton train arrivera le samedi vingt vers midi, c'est ça ? Il n'y a aucun problème pour te récupérer. Enfin, maintenant que tu sais transplaner tu n'as sûrement plus besoin de nous, hein ? Allez, je te taquine._

_En espérant à nouveau que tout va bien pour toi,_

_Nous t'embrassons bien fort,_

_Maman. _**_Et Papa._**

Je relus la lettre en diagonale. Je doutais que Petunia aurait envie de me présenter son petit-ami… Soupir. Ouvrant les boucles de mon sac en bandoulière, je réfléchissais au problème plus urgent qui se posait : je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire pour Noël. Poudlard, James, maison ? Peut-être pourrais-je partager mes vacances en trois périodes… Je dénichai un parchemin vierge, ouvris ma petite bouteille d'encre, et y trempai ma plume.

_Chers Papa et Maman, chère Tunie,_

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous écrire. Les Professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de travail pour nous préparer aux grands examens de la fin d'année –les ASPIC-. Je viens de sortir de mon cours hebdomadaire d'Etude des Moldus : j'ai obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel à mon dernier devoir ! J'en ai un autre à faire pour la semaine prochaine, sur les Premiers ministres. Sinon, en cours de Métamorphose j'apprends à me transformer en objets. Oui je sais, ça fait bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est très amusant, vous verrez je vous montrerai !_

Je levai ma plume et fis une pause pour réfléchir. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de leur parler de James, c'était trop personnel et récent… D'un autre côté, il fallait bien que je leur réponde pour Noël. J'optai pour le minimum nécessaire.

_Une autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de vous écrire est que je passe beaucoup de temps avec un groupe d'amis, dont l'un d'eux, James Potter, est mon petit-ami._

Après coup, je trouvai cela très mal formulé. À vrai dire, je n'aimais pas le terme « petit-ami ». Je trouvais ça trop enfantin. Mais le seul synonyme qui me vint à l'esprit fut « soupirant », et je laissai échapper un rire silencieux en y pensant.

_D'ailleurs, il m'a invitée à passer Noël chez lui. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, parce que j'ai très envie de vous revoir aussi. Peut-être que je pourrais passer quelques jours à la maison puis aller passer le réveillon avec sa famille ? Je n'ai pas décidé, il faut que nous en reparlions. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Xxx Lily._

Je relus le tout et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié.

— Bien… Ewin ?

Un petit hululement me répondit.

— Apporte ça à la maison.

La chouette sauta de son perchoir en déployant ses ailes -je détournai la tête vivement pour éviter un coup de plume dans l'œil- et atterrit sur mes genoux. Je réutilisai le morceau de ficelle qui avait servi à mes parents, et y attachai mon parchemin préalablement roulé. Après une dernière caresse, Ewin s'envola gracieusement dans les couloirs du château. Je restai assise un moment au bas de cet escalier, pensive. Je pensais à Tunie, à toute cette distance qui s'était installée entre nous, je pensais à Sev', à… toute cette distance qui s'était d'une certaine manière installée entre nous, je pensais à James, à toute cette distance qui n'était plus entre nous, et je pensais à Remus, qui ne devait pas en mener large là où il était.

* * *

— Bien, on a tout ?

James portait sur son bras droit sa cape d'invisibilité, et dans sa main gauche un petit sac. Peter tournait en rond autour du poêle central, trop excité pour tenir en place. Sirius, une main passée dans ses cheveux mi-longs pour les retenir en arrière, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans apparemment s'en rendre compte et fixait des yeux un vieux parchemin qu'il tenait de sa main libre.

— Je n'ai rien à emmener, personnellement, lui répondit-il d'un air distrait.

— Peter ? questionna James.

— Non plus !

Je me levai du lit de Sirius où j'étais assise, et fis quelques pas pour atteindre la fenêtre la plus proche. Le ciel ne s'était pas découvert depuis ce midi, et d'épais nuages empêchaient de voir les étoiles. Et la Lune. Pas même un halot, une tache plus claire qui aurait pu laisser deviner l'astre rond, rien. Il n'était pas encore très tard, dix-huit heures quinze à peine, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Nous avions mangé un quart d'heure auparavant, dès le début du service dans la Grande Salle, afin que les garçons puissent rejoindre Remus au plus vite. Je devinai au loin la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite, devant laquelle brillaient deux petites lumières, identifiées comme étant les fenêtres de la cabane de Hagrid.

— La voie est libre, Pat' ?

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et je ne sus s'il était dû à la fraîcheur de la vitre sur laquelle j'étais appuyée ou au ton enjoué de James.

— Pas sûr, Liliane Smith et son copain traînent pas loin du Saule…

Je me retournai en entendant le nom de mon amie de sixième année. Sirius, les sourcils légèrement froncés, scrutait encore le vieux parchemin.

— Fais voir ?

James tendit la main et son ami y déposa l'objet. Peter cessa enfin de marcher sans but et se pencha pour observer en même temps que lui.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là ? demanda James.

— Ils y étaient quand j'ai regardé en montant ici. Mais à mon avis ils n'ont pas encore mangé, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

— On ferait peut-être mieux de descendre maintenant, histoire de passer dès qu'ils partent, suggéra Peter.

Je déglutis un peu trop difficilement.

— Je vote pour ! lança Sirius en affichant un grand sourire. Allons-y !

— Cool, j'ai hâte de me défouler, ajouta Peter, trépignant d'impatience.

Je les observais depuis mon coin d'ombre, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour contrôler un nouveau frisson.

— Bien ! Lily ?

James semblait aussi réjoui que ses deux amis lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Mon expression devait cependant trahir mes pensées, car il haussa les sourcils et son sourire perdit de sa conviction alors qu'il s'approchait. Je ne bougeais pas, toujours adossée à la fenêtre.

— Hey, tu ne t'inquiètes pas j'espère ?

Sirius laissa échapper un rire derrière lui, et je le fusillai du regard. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil charmeur. Comme je ne disais rien, James reprit la parole.

— Non mais on ne risque rien, absolument rien, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

Je croisai son regard.

— Lily, ça fait des années qu'on fait ça tous les mois, il ne faut vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Tu as bien vu le mois dernier, tout s'est bien passé. On va juste tenir compagnie à Remus, c'est pas comme si on passait la nuit avec… avec je sais pas moi, le calmar géant…!

Cette fois ce fut Peter qui rit. Je pris une grande inspiration et soupirai, tentant de raisonner mon angoisse apparemment non fondée. James s'avança encore. Il cala ses mains sur ma mâchoire et ses pouces vinrent caresser mes joues.

— Sérieux, détends-toi.

Il me sourit sincèrement, et un sourire pointa au coin de mes lèvres aussi.

— Bah voilà, je préfère ça !

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena au centre du dortoir.

— Allez, on y va, décida Sirius. Et dors tranquillement, je veillerai bien sur lui !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de James comme on le fait souvent aux petits enfants, récolta une claque sur la tête en retour, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Peter en fit de même, ce qui m'étonna car il était rare qu'il me fasse la bise. C'était sûrement dû à l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait…

— Tu n'oublies pas la carte, hein Queudy ! avertit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le regard perdu dans le vide devant moi, j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir. J'avais juste à leur faire confiance. Inspiration profonde.

— Eh bien, passez une bonne soirée, lâchai-je en tentant un sourire.

— Merci ! me répondirent les deux Gryffondors d'une même voix.

— Je vous rejoins tout de suite dans la salle co', leur dit James alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil et s'engouffraient dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Répondant à une pulsion, je m'abandonnai alors dans ses bras et lovai ma tête dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte dans mon dos et posa sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes.

— Merci, murmurai-je.

— Pourquoi ? rit-il doucement en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

— Rien.

Je baissai les yeux. Il prit la parole.

— Je crois qu'on a été interrompus ce midi, il ne faudrait pas terminer la journée en laissant ça en plan, ça n'serait pas… correct.

Je compris à quoi il faisait allusion, et pris l'initiative d'aller déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, un baiser d'apaisement. Un dernier frisson me secoua, et je pressai plus fort ma bouche contre la sienne. Je le sentis sourire.

— Allez file, ils t'attendent, murmurai-je sans prendre la peine de m'écarter de plus de quelques millimètres.

Il embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres.

— Sweet dreams, Lily, dors bien.

Je souris.

— Je t'aurais bien dit la même chose, mais j'ai peur que tu ne dormes pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Sourire rendu. Nous descendîmes main dans la main à la salle commune où Sirius et Peter commençaient à s'impatienter. Puis les trois garçons passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui lorsqu'il se referma derrière eux sembla serrer un peu plus mon cœur.

J'envisageai une seconde de me mettre à travailler, mais sus que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer. Je décidai donc, malgré l'heure peu avancée, de monter me coucher quitte à lire jusqu'à l'épuisement si je ne pouvais pas m'endormir tout de suite.


End file.
